You shall not die
by Leaf900
Summary: Doctor WhoNCIS crossover  TATEundertones  Rose Tyler has one mission, To save Kate Todd. Will she save Kate or will she fail?


**You shall not die**

Rose Tyler was bored. Very bored. Extremely bored. She flicked though the cheesy fashion magazine that she had bought and groaned. Travelling with the doctor was rarely boring. I mean, saving the universe every other day had a lot going for it. But no, saving the world had been put on hold for a while. She rolled her eyes. What fun.

You may be at this point wondering what intergalactic catastrophe had caused the severe lack of entertainment in the life of one Rose Tyler. Simple. The tea-making machine had broken. Tragic isn't it?

"Why don't you just get a Coffee?" She had asked perplexed.

"I don't like Coffee!" The Doctor replied annoyed. He seemed to be getting very stressed.

"Well, when is it gonna be fixed?" She asked.

"In an hour or so." He replied confidently. He started banging the machine with a sledgehammer and Rose quietly backed away and retreated to the relative safety of her room.

One week later Rose was still in her room. The Doctor was a complete wreck thanks to the lack of tea and Rose had finished every single magazine she owned at least a thousand times.

She sighed and decided to explore the TARDIS and set about trying to find a flashlight. Two hours later she collapsed on her bed and looked at what she had discovered while brushing off the dust on her.

"NCIS DVD box sets season two?" She muttered blowing the dust off it and throwing a spider away. She smiled. She had accidentally recorded an episode of NCIS, had seen Tony and had been a fan since. She stuck in the DVD and looked at the screen and the words 'Twilight' flashed up.

The Doctor had said that this episode had made him cry and she couldn't blame him. Kate had been her second favourite character (after Tony) and she was very upset when she died. Why did all good characters have to die, she thought? Why couldn't they, I dunno, live in a parallel universe? Wait, that would be just as bad wouldn't it?

The idea parallel universe gave her and idea. The Doctor had told her that all TV shows, movies and books did exist in one of them. Why couldn't NCIS?

The Doctor felt the slight crash. He blinked and looked around. Nothing he could see. He turned and went back to fixing the tea machine. Maybe it had just been in his mind.

Kate was just about to lock the door to her house when she heard a noise behind her. Years of training taught her to look around behind her. Which she did. There was a girl in her late teens/early twenties with long blonde hair standing before her.

"Kate Todd? My name is Rose Tyler. Don't go to work today. You can't. It is too dangerous." The girl told her. She had an English accent. Kate blinked. The girl had gone. She was turning the street corner already. Kate rolled her eyes and locked the door and made her way to work. Such weirdoes you came across these days.

A few hours later Rose watched the bullet emerge from Ari's gun and watched Kate fall. She had failed.

"What are you going to do this time?" The Doctor asked her.

"I don't know."

"You need help?"

"Yeah I sure do." She turned to him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I will kill him." Kate looked murderous as she told McGee.

"Kill who?" Came a strange voice as a woman walked into the Squad room.

"Tony. Anyway, who are you?" She asked noticing the woman's English accent.

"Rose Tyler, Metropolitan police. I am from England, we are doing a observation trip of NCIS." She flashed a badge in front of Kate.

"Oh, ok, well I'm Kate. Pleased to meet you." She explained introducing herself. Rose took the hand.

"Thanks, and you are…"

"McGee. Pleased to meet you."

"Have you ever considered giving up your job?" Rose asked Kate when they were alone in the squad room.

"Nope, not really. You?" Kate asked. Rose thought. Had she ever considered leaving the Doctor?

"No, I love my job to much. I would feel so bored if I did leave."

"Yeah, so would I." Kate replied with a smile.

Rose saw the bullet come towards Kate. She pushed Kate over and the bullet passed overhead. They sat up breathing deeply.

"Thanks. You saved my life." Kate said to Rose who was bent over double catching her breath.

"Don't mention it." Rose mumbled.

"Kate!" Tony and Gibbs ran over. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Rose. Is everyone else OK?"

"Yes, everyone else is fine. Let's all get back to the NCIS headquarters."

"Rose!" The Doctor called. He ran over. "You shouldn't have done that. You know…"

"I know! I know what happened last time. I know I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid, but surely? She doesn't deserve to die."

"Who the hell are you?" Gibbs barked at the newcomer.

"I'm the Doctor. You must be Gibbs. Is Ducky around? I would really like to see him again."

"You know Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, had a little trouble during the war. He was… at school still wasn't he?"

"Which war?" Kate asked curiously.

"The second world war." He replied. The laughed.

"You're joking, right?" Kate asked with a laugh.

"No I'm not but I have more pressing matters to deal with." He looked around.

"Where's McGee?" He asked suddenly. Gibbs picked up his walkie-talkie.

"McGee? Are you there? Do you copy?" There was a static buzz at the end of the line.

"Just as I thought. He was taken." The Doctor sighed.

"Now wait a second. What the hell do you mean? He was taken? I want some answers here."

"Duck!" Tony yelled as he pushed Kate out of the way. They all ducked as another bullet speed overhead.

"Thanks Tony. I would really appreciate it if you got off me now." Kate replied with a laugh. Who knew that being shot was so

Everyone turned to look at them. Tony had somehow managed to land on top of Kate. Rose and the Doctor sniggered.

"Todd, DiNozzo! You are at work!" Gibbs yelled. The pair got off each other and Tony was about to say something when Rose yelled Duck again.

"Look! Before we all get killed we should move." The Doctor told them. They all nodded in agreement. This was just too strange. When they got inside silence descended on them. They were all trying to make sense of the recent events. Well, all except for Rose and the Doctor.

"You know this can't happen." The Doctor said quietly.

"I know." Rose muttered.

"Well? What are you going to do?"

"I dunno." She saw the expression on the Doctor face. "Well I can't exactly tell her!"

"No," He agreed.

"So? What happens now?" Kate asked.

"I dunno." The Doctor answered. Gibbs was looking outside checking what was happening.

"When are you going back to England?" Kate asked Rose.

"Umm… I dunno." Rose replied.

"When we get the task done." The Doctor said firmly.

"What task?" Tony asked.

"Top Secret." The Doctor answered.

"Protection detail." Rose added.

"Oh, that is what we are doing." Kate answered.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked suddenly. They all looked around.

"He's gone!" Rose exclaimed. Kate and Tony both ran to the door.

"Stop!" Rose yelled. "It's dangerous!" They didn't hear her. She swore silently and followed them. She stood next to them. They were gazing up at the sky where a huge dragon like monster was flying towards them. Rose pulled them both down as the thing swooped. It was going to swoop again when the Doctor stepped in front of them.

"I am the oldest thing here. Take me." Seconds later he had disappeared under the strange swooping black monster.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled. She sunk to the ground. Kate started to pull her back inside, Tony helped.

"Come on! We will be safer inside I think." Rose blinked surprised. "Look! I know I don't have a clue about what is going on. It is not something that happens every day here, swooping dragons that are eating people." Rose gave a small laugh. True, I guess, she thought. "All I know is that you aren't from here so this must have something to do with you. Am I right?" Rose nodded.

"No, I am not from here. I am not even from this time. I… I travel. With the Doctor. We are in this mess because I changed something. I wasn't suppose too."

"What did you change?" Tony asked.

"It doesn't matter." Rose murmured. Kate had gone quiet.

"It was me. You changed the fact that I died. I'm right aren't I?" Rose shook her head miserably. "No, I am right. You saved my life. I owe you."

Kate started walk outside. Nobody stopped her. They could see that she wouldn't stop.

Tony saw the bullet enter Kate's forehead. He went cold.

"Tony! You idiot!" A voice called. He knelt down beside his fallen comrade.

"Goodbye Kate." He muttered, he gently closed her eyes. There, she looked like she was sleeping.

Nobody noticed the two figures watching. Their faces blank. The woman turned to the man beside her.

"Well? Is the tea machine fixed yet?"


End file.
